Unmendable Rifts
by Artemis-Potter-Snape
Summary: Oneshot. Harry is a werewolf, mistaken as a cub he was forced into a new pack where he fell in love. Slash, other warnings above story. LMHP


Author – Artemis Potter-Snape

Title – Un-mendable Rifts

Summary – One-shot Spin-off sort of from Furry Magic can't remember the chapter but from when Harry found Lucius having sex with someone other than him in public and when Lucius intrusts Harry's training on someone lower ranked than Alpha, on Harry is a werewolf though not a were-leopard, same pack/pride rules though.

Disclaimer – Don't own Harry Potter or Furry Magic but the changes are mine.

Warnings – Slash, rape, D/s, abuse

_Harry's Letter_

Normal speech/narration

Un-mendable Rifts

"Jonah will train you in the ways of the pack so that you can understand the way we work, these rules are part of who we are, you will not leave the pack or me, you are my Chosen and will be trained to deal with that. Are we understood? No harm will befall you" Lucius told the young cub in his lap, and the towering Beta leaning into them both.

"Yes" Harry whispered, he felt like he was back at the Dursleys, no matter how good his werewolf was feeling about it.

"Yes what?" The Beta growled at Harry.

Harry whimpered and shrunk back, "Yes Master"

"That's better runt" The Beta growled before standing up and pulling Harry up with him.

Harry tried to lean back into Lucius but the Alpha just pushed him into the Beta, Harry looked over his shoulder with a hurt and betrayed look in his eyes. He had been with the pack for four months now, no one ever told him or taught him what was expected of him and he was scared, Lucius to him was his lover, his Alpha, his world, yet he couldn't tell him everything because Lucius betrayed him.

"You will be brought to me the night after the next fall moon, you will be trained and ready to be my Chosen properly, i love you Harry and trust that i don't want you hurt." Harry nodded, lowered his head and followed the Beta out of the room like a kicked puppy.

Draco sat in the room with his father glaring at him while rubbing his stomach, he was now three months pregnant and due in another three.

"You know how he was treated at his relatives, you are killing him father, and right at this moment i hate you for doing that to the person who i think of as my brother, he loves you and you are literally sending him to the wolves." He stood up and stormed out of the room vaguely hearing his father calling him back and saying that Harry was his world, Draco ignored him and stormed to his room to pack, he could not stay here a moment longer, he knew what the Beta thought of as training and it made him shudder and shake to think that his father was putting Harry through that.

Three weeks later it was exactly a week till the full moon, Harry was lying on his bed in the cubs room and was being systematically being put through his paces by all the other cubs, he knew Ron, Fred and George didn't want to do it, but they were forced into it by the Beta, Omega and other higher ranked werewolves present in the room.

Harry had gone from being an energetic and willful young man into a mere shadow of his former self, he put across a submissive front, but was hiding his true self back, it wasn't the only thing he was holding back from the higher ranked and the other cubs, but he had to for his safety.

Harry was black and blue from front to back, top to bottom literally, he had new scars mingling with the old, he was sore and sure that he had an infection within his body and knew it was killing him, yet he didn't say a word and he was told before entering the first training room that he was not allowed to speak until the night he rejoined the Alpha, trained as a Chosen should be. Harry shivered as the Beta entered him and began pounding into his body once more, he must have been taken at least twice by every member of the pack, excluding Draco and Lucius. He wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom alone, hell he wasn't allowed to enter the bathroom, the other cubs had to clean what he alone could not reach. He just hoped that his secret would hold out until he was released from this hellhole he found himself in.

A Week later Harry was grateful to be allowed from the bed and was carried into the bathroom so that he could bath, he now knew all the rules and why he was punished and that Lucius sanctified both was a major upset for Harry. His secret was going to be revealed today, he knew that he and his secret could not remain here any longer and he would try to escape with it. He sat on the floor and wandlessly transfigured one of the towels into loads of parchment and a self-inking quill and set to work. Fortunately he had been told that he had all day alone till he met Lucius in the Great Hall where he had to go naked and accept Lucius as his Master and then be fucked and claimed in front of all the werewolves present.

He exhaled sharply and cast a silencing charm on the room as pain ripped through his body, he removed the glamour charms and felt between his legs and a new opening began appearing, he knew that his secret was coming a month early and it was all thanks to Lucius and his Pets.

He quickly wrote a note to Draco saying

_Dearest Brother, before i appear in the Great Hall i have a letter for you to read out to the whole pack, i know that there is to be a celebration before i am to be formally claimed once more, this time as a proper Chosen. It contains my apologies and explanation for why i behaved as i did. I cannot do it myself as i am no longer allowed to speak unless directly told to by the Alpha, my Master. Look after the Heir, he is part of me and you, i know i was only allowed to impregnate you because unlike other werewolves i kept a hold on all my magic and didn't lose any, but you are and always will be my brother and i love you dearly. Be my voice for me this one time Brother, please keep this letter to remind you of who i am and who i will always be,_

_Love Harry._

He sealed the letter and wrote another to the pack of Orion with his crest and wishes into it which he wandlessly sent to the recipient.

He felt in between his legs and knew that time was short, he got under the shower and scrubbed himself raw, trying to feel clean for the first time in a month. He stayed under the hot spray for a hour before he had to get out and squat over a bunched towel.

Two hours later he looked at his secret, or should he say secrets as there was more than one, there was in fact three, he looked them over and then licked them clean, disposing of the afterbirth with a flick of his wrist he went back to the quill and penned another letter which he sent to Draco with the first.

Two hours later Draco stood in front of the assembled pack and read the note to them first, the note came as a surprise everyone knew the rules of a Chosen so that wasn't a shock, it was that Harry and Draco bonded as brothers that was the surprise and the mention of a further letter. Draco took it out of his robes and bent to read it in the dim light, he hadn't read it before as it said not to on the front, someone waved the lights higher so Draco stood tall, cleared his throat and opened the letter fully.

_Hello all, i suppose that this letter comes as a shock but i will at least get everything off my chest before i am brought to the hall._

_What you werewolves know and understand is a load of shite, for one i am not a cub and haven't been in years, i was in your territory to try and secure a truce with your pack from the Orion pack, by the way you will get a visit from them soon, as you have de-viled their alpha, not a wise thing to do really. No one asked, no one talked to me, no one wanted to know, cubs were not allowed to speak of their previous life unless asked by an higher, which no one did with me in the five months i was in this pack. Your pack rules are so different from the Orion's rules and every other pack i have made a truce with, the Alpha only sleeps with his Chosen who can be another dominant or a submissive, cubs are not forced to be sexual slaves to the dominants, and submissives are not beaten into submission, the Alpha shows other ways of showing his affection for the pack._

_I was bitten in human form i know which leads you to doubt that i was a werewolf, there is a new potion which allows a werewolf to be human for short periods of time on the night of the full moon, i used to take it every full moon so i could glance upon the moon in all her glory when i was bitten by one of your pack, and of course you had to claim me as a pack mate as i smelled of your pack at the time, since then i have been hiding my own pack smell and leaving your scent at the forefront. Why you all ask...because i fell in love...Lucius, Draco, Beta and Omega, the Weasleys and a few others knew what i went through at the hands of the Dursleys and to my horror you recreated them, on the orders of the Alpha, the man i loved, the man who gave me a big secret which i am about to share with you all._

_Did you know that a wizard turned werewolf could fall pregnant naturally whether or not they are dominant or submissive? I did, i guess that some of you know too. My biggest secret that i have kept for the past five months is at its end now...Lucius as of, i guess three hours ago you became a father of not one, not two but three cubs, they are beautiful and would have been able to carry on the werewolf gene, they would have been natural werewolves. You ask why do i refer to them in the past tense, well you only have yourself to blame, you set your Pets, your fuck buddies on me for a whole month, not only did you destroy me, you destroyed the gift i was bearing you, you killed your children by the endless rapes, continuously with very little breaks for cleaning and beatings that you ordered on me, Draco my brother Thomas the eldest looks exactly like you only with green eyes, Devon looks exactly like his father and Evan looks exactly like me, poor child. They are in a better place as i shudder to think what they would go through as they got older as my child with Draco has already been claimed as the Heir and that position cannot be taken from her, yes Draco you are having our daughter, name her well and look after her as best as you can._

_What shall i end with...i know, fuck you all, i am not as broken as you think, yet know that by the time you have finished this letter i will be dead and you will not ever know if i was broken or not. I did not kill my children as they are the only reason i have stayed here and lived for as long as i did i thought that they would live, i hoped that they would live i was wrong and i have no fight in me anymore, the infections and birthing the triplets have left me weak so i know i will join them soon, already i can feel the darkness coming to me._

_Farewell my brother, my fellow abused cubs, goodbye my beloved daughter i wish i could have lasted to meet you, and finally farewell to you Lucius i hope you rot in hell my love._

_Harry, Alpha of the Orion Pack._

_PS, the Orions have received their final orders from me, Beta and Omega are hereby put to death under Orion laws for the rape, torture, and abuse of the Alpha, it means a slow and painful death for you from silver poisoning._

Draco looked at his father before dropping the letter and running to the room where he knew Harry had been put after the ending of his training, he could hear footsteps behind him but ignored them for more important things like finding his brother. He skidded into the room and walked to the bathroom door and opened it carefully, he stood transfixed as Harry gazed at him, smiled and took his last breath. Draco moved closer and saw his brothers naked form wrapped around three small babies...


End file.
